Fixed Gabby Labby
by GabbyWolfe
Summary: Hey, this is fixed now, its got "Quotes!" now , Im sorry if I for got to add them. I was so busy on my Web page It slipped my mind. So here is the Fixed one.
1. Default Chapter

Gabby Layby A Labyrinth two i kind of whipped up.

Here is a part two I came up with.

Now Sarah is back from the labyrinth and a few years had gone by since the labyrinth encounter happened. She is older now, and there is some new character's in this. This is my first time doing a story like this so bare with me.

Sarah is at collage now studying to be a teacher, She still tends to get nightmares and flash backs to the labyrinth, it haunts her and she hasn't been able to sleep, and she's walking down the hall way and spots her best friend Allison.

"Hey Allison!" Sarah says.

"Hey Sarah, what's up" Allison says

"Not much, Im on my way to English class, "fun," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Oh with Mr.put-you-to-Sleep Have fun." Allison says making a face about it.

"G-Thanks!" Sarah says with a twisted look.

"I've got Music class now, and I think im going to skip history for today im to tired." Allison said.

"Aren't you lucky? I rather have Music class now then stupid English." Sarah said.

Then Sarah pauses and says "Hey, Allison you better not skip you need to get your grades up, are you nuts You're already failing that class, and you need it to get your degree! It's a requirement."

"Yeah well, I didn't require to learn about history, I required Music, why should I have to take other classes just to get a Degree in music. What's history got to do with it, I hate these stupid mandatory rules, the collage can shove them for all I care." Allison replied.

"Oh well, it's your grave your digging." Sarah says.

"Yeah well, oh well." said Allison shrugging.

The bell rings and they go off to their classes.

Sarah is in English, falling asleep because her teacher MR.Ciarfio speaks so slow he can put a

A dinosaur to sleep.

"Hello class, I hope you all did your homework." Mr. Ciarfio says.

Sarah sighs' and gets hers out and puts it on his desk like everyone else.

"Oh, well let's hope this essay makes more sense and isn't another one of your fairytales." Mr. Ciarifo said to Sarah as she put her paper on his desk.

"And what is wrong with Fairytales and fantasy!" Sarah said angerly.

"It's nothing but rubbish, and they shouldn't consider it as apart of literature." Mr. Ciarfio said with a glare.

Sarah give's him a dirty look, and she is asked to take her seat. Sarah is sitting down fourth row fifth seat in the class near the window's. She's trying so hard to not fall asleep and she gazes out the window, and off to another world she go's.

Though as she's gazing she thought she saw a white barn owl fly by the class window, and she gets startled and thinks of Jareth when he was an owl, and she shutters at the thought, and say's in a whisper "Oh no" to her self and falls asleep. Then she gets a flash back of Jareth, in the ball room spell he put on her trying to make her forget about the baby, and miss leading her by making her thin he love's her.

"Sarah! Hello! Are you awake, Wake up Sarah?" A guy's voice sounded in her head.

She opens her eyes and say's "oh no", realizing she had fallen asleep in class again.

She jumps at the voice and comes too.

"Oh...oh my, not again!" Sarah says, while shaking her head sadly.

"You Know Sarah if you want to pass this class, you better get your head out of the clouds and stop daydreaming off like that. Keep making this a habit and you will be failing." Mr. Ciarfio said.

"Im sorry Mr.Ciarfio it's just . . ."she cuts her words there and pauses.

"It's just what? " Mr.Ciarfio said.

"Oh nothing forget it." Sarah said, she gets up and leaves.

Sarah yell's back "You just wouldn't under stand"

Now, she runs into Allison again, and Allison and she have a study hall together.

She never told anyone her experience in the labyrinth due to she didn't want people thinking she was crazy, Not even Allison knows.

They catch up with each other, and walk to study hall together.

"So how was Sleeping Class?" Allison said sarcastically.

Sarah sighs and says," I feel asleep again, Im going to fail that class I just know it."

"Well duh, who couldn't sleep with MR.Boarfio as a professor." Allison said.

"Yeah." Sarah said in reply in a depressed voice.

"Come on, lets go to study hall." Allison said.

They go to study hall and it's the second to last class of the day.

This study hall was different, it was in the cafeteria and students could buy stuff to munch on in this class.

There were to many students in this class so they needed the space.

They sit down at a table, but Allison spots another friend of hers at another table.

"Hey there's Karen, I'll be right back okay, im just going to say hi." Allison says.

Sarah nods, and Allison walks off.

"Hey Karen, how are you today?" Allison asked.

"Im just dandy, you?" Karen replied

"Eh, you know, same stuff different day, just getting more boring by the minute." Allison said.

"So how is Sarah today?"Karen asked.

"She's fine, but she fell asleep in class again." Allison said.

"Oh my, she's going to fail, that teacher isn't very nice at all." Karen said.

"Yeah I know, haha Mr.barfio..Haha.". Alison said.

Karen laughed.

Karen glances at Sarah sitting by her self, and she looks like she's at daydreaming again.

"Looks like she's done it again, she must not get much sleep." Karen says.

Alison looked at Sarah.

"Oh boy, I'll see you later Karen, im going to go wake her up." Allison said.

"Hey Sarah, Wake up." Alison says shaking her arm.

Sarah Jumps screaming, "No! No You have No Power over me! NO!"

"Sarah are you okay! Wake Up!" Allison says

"No! You Have no Power over me, goblins surrounding me.. No, no.. Help me someone.." Sarah says.

Allison screams, "Sarah Wake UP!"

Everyone's looking at them now in the class . . .

Sarah jumps, gets all silent opens her eye's looks around.

"What's wrong with you Sarah! What was going on there! You were like dead to the world there." Allison said with a worried look!

Sarah looks at Allison saying "what do you mean?" Looking nervously.

"I mean you were screaming stuff and wouldn't wake up. Why were goblins surrounding you, is that what you dream of? And Who has no power over you?" Allison said a bit worried.

Sarah looks at her like she's shocked. "Um . . . I said that?"

"Yeah! You were freaking me out!" Allison said.

"Uh . . . What are you talking about Allison," and she takes a gulp nervously.

"What is wrong with you Sarah im your best friend you can trust me, please tell me, if you can trust me then we might as well not be friends." Allison said with a mad look on her face.

Sarah looks at Allison wide eyed and sad "No I can trust you. but its, er it's a long story."

"Like What? I got 60 more years in me or more left to live so lets go tell me." Allison said.

Sarah sighs, and says, "I will tell you about after school, come to my house and we'll talk."

"Okay" Allison said.

The bell rang and they left.

Allison skipped history her last class. And Sarah was now in math.

All went well in math, the bell rang and she left to go to her car.

Allison is waiting for her outside the building and spots Sarah.

"Hey Sarah wait up!" Allison said.

"Hey, Allison." Sara replied.

"Im going to follow you to your house in my car okay? so we can talk. Allison said.

"Okay."Sarah said in reply looking weary.

They got in there car's and left.

They get to Sarah's house. Her room is the same, all the fantasy and fairytale things all over the room, toys, books, dress up cloths, and more.

They go to her room and Sarah locks the door.

She sits on her bed and Allison sits on the chair by Sarah's vanity.

"So tell me what's been bugging you.'Allison said.

Sarah said, "are you sure you want to know? I don't think your going to believe me."

"Look, just tell me okay." Allison said.

"Okay, well you see..." Sarah said.

So she told Allison her secret, she told her about what happened ,about Jareth and the goblins. About how he took her baby brother on her. Allison looked a bit in shock.

"Really ? That's what's bothering you" Allison said.

"Yeah, see I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Sarah said.

"Well, jezz your really hung up in the fantasy aren't you?" Allison said.

"No, It Really Happened im telling you the truth!" Sarah said.

"Well, you know a story like that is a bit hard to believe. So was this Jareth guy hot?" Allison said.

"Oh my god, No, I was more concerned getting my brother back." Sarah snapped at Allison.

"Wow, so if I say them words like that he'll take this brat away I have to baby sit? Sweet!" Allison said.

"Only if he's fallen in love with you and has ben stalking you!" Sarah said.

"Cool! I should try it! I need to see this for myself." Allison said.

"No! I don't advise trying it! Please Allison I warn you." Sarah said.

"Oh come one what harm can it do, im really sure some scary demon dude is going to come to me." Allison said.

Allison opens Sarah window and looks out the window, and says "oh look at that! Wow!"

Sarah looks and thinks to her self "oh no."

"Wow, I love these birds, you know how rare it is to be able to see one this close!" Allison said.

Sarah said "I don't think that's just some ordinary owl."

"Oh what, now you think every barn owl you see , you think its this goblin dude Jareth! Get a grip!" Allison said.

The owl was perched outside the window, on a tree branch. The owl is staring at them with out a flinch.

"Hey birdie." Allison said to it and went to reach for it.

No don't Allison! Sarah said pulling Allison away.

And the owl flew off..

"What did you do that for! It was just a Owl jezz." Allison said.

"Yeah well better to be safe then sorry". Sarah snapping at Allison again.

"And what would he have done to me if it was that dude jezz, Say boo" Allison snapped back.

"Well I gotta go, I've gotta go babysit, witch is always thrills." Allison said.

Sarah said "okay, if you ever tell anyone my secret though, your dead."

"Don't worry its safe with me. see yah! Peace!" Allison said as she left.

End Of Chapter One...


	2. Gabby Labby2 Chapter 2

Gabby Laby 2, Chapter 2..

Allison left Sarah's room and got in her car and left. She live's alone, she has an apartment to her self and doesn't speak to her family. Allison and her family had a fight, and she now disowns them. She had to babysit today and left to go do so. She wanted to get a chance to hit home first to get a shower before she had to watch some kid. The kid she watched her name was Tabitha and she was a brat and a smart ass. Tabitha wasn't to young and wants to old she was 10. Tabitha was smart for her age and got her way by being so smart. Allison's apartment was decent size, it had a living room, kitchen, bedroom and master bathroom. The bath room had a Jacuzzi tub, and a stand in shower stall. There was a toilet, sink and window as well. The bathroom's theme was an ocean theme. Ocean waves were painted on the walls and the mats and towels were blue.

Allison got home and went to her bath room to take a shower. She's in the shower, when she is done she gets out and notice's the window was wide open. The window was closed before she got in there.

"Huh, I wonder how this got open." Allison said.

And she closed it and pulled down the blinds. She has a towel wrapped around her, and she goes to leave the bathroom and as soon as she get to the door to exit the bathroom the blinds on the window quickly fly up in a frantic way.

"What the ...?" Allison said while turning to look to see what that noise was.

Allison goes to the window to investigate and see's there's nothing wrong with it, and pulls them down again thinking to her self " _I guess I didn't close it tight enough, Oh well,_" and walks off.

She got dressed and ready to go baby sit the nightmare.

This girl that she's going to baby sit Lived on 13 Elm street in Warwick, New York. Tabitha was the nightmare on elm street to baby sit that is for sure. Allison was ready and left.

She got in her car to drive to Warwick, since she lived in Bloomingburg New York, she had a half hour to forty five minute drive ahead of her. She goes the back way through orange county state road to Warwick, the longer the drive the longer she had to be tortured for the night.

Tabitha lived with her dad and he drove a New Jersey transit bus all night, and Tabitha's mother wad in jail for being a drug addict and server alcoholic long ago. Her father had child rights over Tabitha and was not allowed to see her mother. When he had to go on a bus run Tabitha's dad needed Allison to watch Tabitha.

As Allison was driving she was blasting music on the radio, enjoying her drive. Then she see's something in the road swerves and nearly crashes. She stopped her car and got out to see what it was. She walked back to the spot and this big barn owl is standing there.

"Oh, wow! And to think I almost hit you. You should get out of the road or your going to get killed for sure! Shoo..Shoo.. Now go." Allison said.

The bird dose not move and keeps staring at her, puffing up its chest.

"Come on get out of here! Do you want to get hit or what. You're a brave bird aren't you." Allison said.

She got closer and closer to the owl. The owl kept puffing up its chest and leaning back a bit then all of a sudden lets out this big screech at Allison.

" oh crap.. "Allison says , and runs to her car in a scared way.

"Fine get hit, I don't care you stupid bird." Allison said out her car window to it and drives off.

She cant seem to get the owl off her mind, "_ how come that bird didn't fly of. What was it's problem. They usually get scared off easily, but not that one, that was strange."_ She kept thinking these things as she was driving.

She blast her music again and was singing along and finally reached Warwick.

She got to Tabitha's house, turned off her car, got out and set her car alarm.

She got to the door and knocked.

"Who's there." A girl's voice sounded.

"It's me Allison." Allison replied.

"Allison Who." the girls voice said in return.

"Come on don't play games with me." Allison said.

"Come on? where we going?" the girl said in a sarcastic way.

"Don't be a smart ass Tabitha! You know who this is now open the door." Allison said

"And what if I don't want to." Tabitha said in reply with a giggle.

"TABITHA! Open this door!" Allison said in a angrily tone.

"Haha... You cant get in Haha.." Tabitha said laughing at Allison.

"Oh, okay then I'll leave. Then you can get in trouble for being here by your self, for not allowing me in." Allison said.

"oh, but you will be the one who get's in trouble. All's I have to do is say sniff Daddy Allison never showed up. sniff I hope she's okay. Why didn't she show up daddy." Tabitha said.

Allison's face turned red, she wanted to kill the kid, because she knew Tabitha was right. Tabitha's water works always worked on her father. Of course he'd believe his daughter over Allison.

The door open's and Tabitha's standing there with black hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"Okay you can come in. Im Hungry make me something to eat! Now!" Tabitha said.

Allison went in the house and sighed. "What would you like Tabitha?"

" Make me a Pizza." Tabitha said.

"You don't have the stuff to make a pizza." Allison said.

" You get paid don't you, order me one!" Tabitha said.

Allison rolled her eyes and said " Fine go order your pizza."

"Yay" Tabitha said.

Tabitha ordered it and got what she wanted. The pizza came and Tabitha ran to the door.

"Allison get your butt over here and Pay for my pizza." Tabitha said.

Allison came and paid it and tipped the delivery guy 5.00.

" So your going to eat that whole pie by your self?" Allison asked.

"Yes, and you cant have none! So stop looking at my pizza, its all mine." Tabitha said.

"Your quite the little pig aren't you. I don't want none anyways." Allison said in a nasty tone.

When Allison really did, but Tabitha wouldn't share so she just had to deal with it.

Allison thought of Sarah telling her about her experience in the labyrinth and this guy called Jareth who came to take children away. She wondered if it would work for her. She'd do anything to make Tabitha get off her back.

"Allison! Allison! I want to watch a movie! Put a movie on for me, Now!" Tabitha said.

Allison did, she put a kid's movie on for Tabitha to watch.

"I don't want that one! I want the scary one! The scary Rumpelstiltskin one." Tabitha said.

" You'll get nightmares form this one." Allison said.

"Your Not my boss! I want to see it, put it on!" Tabitha said.

"Fine, suit your self." Allison said.

She put the movie on for Tabitha to watch. Tabitha had fallen asleep watching it.

"Oh thank god, silence, she's asleep." Allison said.

Allison thought to her self "_I wonder if I should try that thing Sarah did. Would it work?"_

"_Now what was the words again. Oh yes, I wish the goblins would come take you away right now, that is it." _

" I wish the goblins would take this stupid brat away from me right now!" Allison said.

But nothing happened.

" I wish the Goblins Would Take You away, Right Now!" Allison said in a loud mean tone. While looking at Tabitha.

Tabitha woke from the noise Allison made and told Allison " Shut Up! Im trying to sleep!"

Allison makes a dirty face at her gets up and goes to use the bathroom.

Now the door to the house opens to the living room. Where Tabitha lays asleep on the couch in front of the tv.

Allison came out of the bathroom, and saw the door open to the house with wind blowing in, the window's were all open too and lights were out. Allison looked on the couch and Tabitha was gone.

To be continued.. End of Chapter 2...


	3. Gabby Labby2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allison, seen Tabitha was gone, and the door was wide open with wind blowing in the house rapidly.

"Tabitha, come on stop playing games." Allison said, looking around in the dark.

Allison went to flip the lights, on but they wouldn't go on.

"Come on Tabitha, this is stupid, im not falling for it." Allison said.

No one responds.

Allison thought to her self, "_did it really work?"_

"Thank God, the little brat is gone!" Allison thought in relief.

Allison walked over to the door and closed it, and went to sit on the couch and tried to turn the tv on, because she was glad Tabitha was gone. The tv wouldn't turn on, she got up to look around.

"Did you have to cut the electricity, gees, I just asked the child be taken, not the power to be cut off to, how lame.' Allison said out loud, looking into air.

There was dead silence, until Allison heard a loud screech.

"What the hell was that!" Allison said.

Then she heard a loud swooping sound, Allison looked all around her, but could not see nothing.

"Okay Tabitha, you can come out now." Allison said nervously.

Allison is looking all around nervously, and is a bit scared. Allison's eye catches sight of big white eyes glowing in the dark, these eyes are over the mantel of the fire place. Allison steps back, and gasps in shock, thinking to her self "_What in the hell is that!"_

The eye's see Allison is frightened, they swoop down at her, and stands right in front of her.

Allison steps back in fear, and the body to the eye's stands in front of Allison on the floor. She can see what supports the eyes, to her surprise it's a very big barn owl.

"Oh my god, its just an owl, how did you get in here?" Allison said, leaning down to pet it.

"Through the door." The owl said, with a male British accent, and goes to bite her when she reaches.

"Oh my god, you did not just speak did you?" Allison said.

She got no response.

"Okay, I really must be losing my mind." Allison said.

"No, your not." The owl said in reply.

Allison's head jerked back in shock, she thought she was hearing things.

"Shut up, Im totally losing it, oh my god, get a grip on your self girl." Allison said to her self.

The owl then steeped back, and waved its wings back and fourth, and puffing its chest Then it went to jump at her. Allison closed her eyes and screamed, but did not get attacked.

She looked to see how come she wasn't attacked, to her surprise a man with seductive eyes, and long blonde hair was standing in front of her, wearing a white fluffy outfit.

"Oh, Oh! I know you!" Allison said to him.

"Do you?" The man said.

"Wow, Yeah that was a neat trick mister, but you didn't have to frighten scare me like that!" Allison yelled at him.

"Watch your tone, young lady." The man said.

"And if I don't? Your that dude Sarah told me about, your Jareth aren't you?" Allison said.

"I don't know, you tell me." Jareth said, with a smirk.

"Okay, well you know I need the kid back, Its nice that she's gone and all, but you know I cant be put in jail because the child isn't here." Allison said.

"Well, You should have thought about that before, shouldn't have you?" Jareth said, with a evil smile.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that." Allison said with a twisted look on her face.

"Be like what? You know very well where Tabitha is." Jareth said to Allison.

"Yeah yeah, in the castle, and all that bull shit. Whatever that's nice, and im sure it's a lovely castle, and little maze you got there, but just give me the kid back, if it were up to me I'd let you keep her, but I don't need the headache this would lead into." Allison said.

Jareth glared at her.

"Such a pity, you should also know, in order to gain Tabitha back, you must go through my Labyrinth." Jareth said with staring at her.

"Oh come on mister that's a load of bull, you can just poof her right here, if you wanted to, your going to make me go through the Labyrinth, just to get on my nerves! No thank you!" Allison snapped.

"As you wish." Jareth said, and turned to leave.

"_Oh man, this guy's a pain in the ass."_ Allison thought.

"Wait!" Allison said, with a sigh, and reaching for Jareths arm..

"What?" Jareth said, standing the opposite way, and turned his head slightly to hear what she had to say.

"So where's this little maze I have to walk through? I'd like to get this done and over with." Allison said, sounding annoyed.

"Come with me, I will show you, but you will not address it as a maze, It is a labyrinth." Jareth said.

"Right, whatever so show me." Allison said.

Jareth glanced at her, for the attitude she's giving him, and she's lucky he's even allowing her to get the child back. He leads her to the front door of the house, and opens it. Allison follows him and steps out side and see's that they were not on earth anymore.

"Wow, pretty sky, but what happened to the Labyrinth? Don't you clean it, eww, you expect me to go through that mess? It looks so filthy." Allison said to Jareth.

Jareth rolled his eyes and told her "Yes, to get Tabitha returned, and not have her turned into a goblin, I advise you deal with it. You must finish the labyrinth with in.." Jareth got cut off..

"I Know thirteen hours I know the drill, um hello i knew who you are doesn't that tell you something?" Allison said.

Then Allison bursts out laughing, and says "Tabitha turn into a goblin? I'd pay to see that, She's such a brat."

"You should watch your mouth Allison. It can get you into a lot of trouble." Jareth said warning her.

"Why, what are you going to do about it? Wave a wand and hurt me." Allison said, testing the waters.

Jareth took out one of his crystal balls, and waved it back and fourth at here on his hand.

"Do not underestimate me. You see this crystal can change to any of my desirers. I could have it destroy you very quickly." Jareth said, then he stops waving the ball, and glares at Allison through it.

"Wow, is that it? A little glass ball?" Allison said sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

"I wonder how you get far in life with a mouth like yours." Jareth said in response.

Then twists the ball and it turns into a falcon. The bird was perched on Jareths arm.

"Oh, How pretty, that's a nice bird you turned that little ball into." Allison said, then reaches out to touch the bird.

The bird snapped at her, and bit her on the finger.

"You need to learn how to keep your hands to your self, don't you?" Jareth said, then allowed the bird to fly ay Allison to attack her.

"Stupid bird!" Allison said, picked up a rock, and threw it at the falcon, but nearly hit Jareth. The falcon squawked and flew off.

"Tsk, tsk, you scared my bird away. How rude. To think, if you hit me with that rock, you surely would have payed for it." Jareth said, with a glare in his eye.

Allison looked at Jareth, and gave him a dirty look, "Well, if your stupid bird wasn't told to attack me, I wouldn't have thrown a rock, Your crystal balls is what will get you in trouble, if you keep that crap up." Allison said.

"Ooo... Aren't we a feisty one. Well I was going to give you 16 hours, but since you know it all, you can have 13." Jareth said.

"EW, your so unfair, that's so ghetto." Allison said.

"Life's a bitch, then you die." Jareth said.

"You can say that again. Im guessing your saying that's how your life is then? " Allison said.

"Such a foolish girl." Jareth said shaking his head.

"you're the fool, steeling children isn't very intelligent, its stupid, you really need a hobby." Allison said.

"Look, your wasting my time, and yours. Stop running your mouth." Jareth said angrily, took out a ball, twisted it in his hand and took off, and a black puff a smoke appeared where he stood.

End of Chapter 3..


	4. Gabby Labby2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

Jareth had left, and Allison was standing a distance away from the labyrinth. Allison walked up to the doors of the labyrinth and stood there wondering how you get in.

"Well, here's the door's now how do I get in, why wont they open?" Allison said to her self, pushing and shoving at the door. She tried pulling with both hands, and her feet were up on the door. The door would not budge, she lost her grip and fell back on her butt.

A over grown snake has slithered by and said, "That's not how to get in."

"Oh? How then?" Allison said, picked up a large sick, and swung it like a bat against the door, unfortunately that did not work.

"Stupid girl, that's not it either." The snake said shaking his head.

"You've got any better ideas?" Allison asked.

The snake then slithered past Allison, hissed at her, and then went to the door. The snake and gave the door a fixed look, and kept staring at it. A few minutes later, the doors opened, as if the snake got it open with telepathy.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Allison asked.

"Done ask, the doors are open now, so be on your way." The snake hissed.

"Okay! Sorry I asked, gees." Allison said.

Then Allison walked in through the doors, and the door's closed behind her. Now, Allison didn't know what way to go, left or right, both way's looked the same. Allison rolled her eyes and sighed, confused on what way to go.

"_Stupid maze, why dose it have to look the same."_ Allison thought.

Allison then reached in her pocket, and pulled out a quarter.

"Okay, Heads left, tail's right." Allison said, and then flipped the quarter. The quarter landed on heads, so she was heading left.

Mean while at the castle, Tabitha was driving Jareth nuts. Tabitha was running around, touching things she shouldn't, picking up goblins smaller then her, and throwing them, or swinging them around like a rag doll.

"Tabitha put that down! Stop it!" Jareth yelled.

"No! Your not my boss!" Tabitha said, laughed and continued.

"Tabitha! Cut it out! Or else!" Jareth yelled.

"Or else what?" Tabitha said, picking up a mug off the floor, and throwing it at Jareth, then laughed.

Jareth ducked and looked behind him, a goblin be hind him had gotten hit by the mug, Then Jareth made a fist and pounded it in his hand and went to go get her.

"Aaaaa!Aaaaahaaa!" Tabitha sarcastically said and ran around in circles.

Jareth was chasing her around and said," Stay still you little smart ass!"

"Aaaaahaaa!aaaahaaa! The big scary man who wears girly make up is going to get me, Im Sooooooooo Scared." Tabitha said and laughed. Jareth could now see why Allison wanted to get rid of the kid so much.

Back to Allison, Allison was walking and wondered why she seen no openings.

"There's got to be an opening. It's not a one way street to the castle." Allison said to her self.

Then Allison remembered Sarah telling her that the same thing happened. That the openings were hard to see, everything blended in so perfectly. Allison looked around and seen the moss and fungus had eyes, and were watching her. She shuttered thinking that was gross. Allison saw a stick laying on the ground not far from her, so she went over to it and picked it up. Allison ran the stick along the wall on the right side, until the stick had hit no more wall, and an opening was revealed. Allison found an opening , and went through.

"Great, what way now?" Allison said, and the paths looked similar to the one she was just on. Allison got out the quarter again, heads for left, tails for right. This time it landed on tails, so she was heading right. Allison once again ran the stick against the wall on the left. Se continued for a while and came to a clearing in front of her, with bushes instead of wall.

"Well, looks like im going the right way." Allison said.

"No your not!" a male voice said from behind her.

Allison turned and saw a short little man standing there, with a bag of jewels, it was Hoggle.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"Im Hoggle, who are you!" Hoggle said.

"Im Allison, Hoggle, Hoggle, oh I know you!" Allison said.

"Uh, you do?" Hoggle asked.

"Yes! Sarah has told me all about you!" alison said.

"uh.. She did?" Hoggle asked.

"Oh yeah she did, but man, you need some plastic surgery." Allison said.

"Plastac surgery? What is that?" Hoggle asked.

"It's when a doctor works on your face to fix something, or because your just too ugly." Allison said and laughed.

Hoggle got insulted and said, "That's not nice!" pointing at her.

"Neither looking at you! Also its rude to point!" Allison said.

"Well fine! Solve the labyrinth on your own then!" Hoggle said.

Jareth was hiding behind a bush and was listing in, and was laughing at what Allison had said to Hoggle.

"Solve the labyrinth by my self? What do you mean by that?" Allison asked.

"I mean, since you know Sarah, I was going to help you through the labyrinth. But you want to be so rude, you can solve it on your own!" Hoggle yelled.

"Oh, well I never said I wanted help from an troll anyways!" Allison said.

"I am not a troll! Fine! Good bye!" Hoggle said, and turned to leave, but Jareth had stepped out in front of Hoggle.

"Hello Hogwart." Jareth said.

Allison laughed at what Jareth called Hoggle.

"_Oh no."_ Hoggle thought to him self.

"Uh...Uh...Hello sire! Lovely weather were having." Hoggle said choking in fear.

"Goggle, what have I told you? Apparently you do not listen, do you." Jareth said, walking up to Hoggle with a fixed look. Hoggle backed up scared into a bush.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Hoggle asked, and gulped.

"What a chicken!" Allison said about Hoggle.

"Shut up!" Hoggle yelled, and glanced at Allison quick then looked at Jareth.

Jareth looked at Allison when she said that, then looked back at Hoggle.

"Hoggle, did I just hear you say you were going to help her solve the labyrinth? Due to her knowledge of Sarah?" Jareth asked, knowing the answer.

Hoggle got on his knee's in shock, and knew Jareth must have heard him. He got on his knees, like he was begging Jareth for forgiveness.

"I-I- Said no such thing! I was going to lead her out." Hoggle said, looking up at Jareth, and hoping Jareth fell for the same line again.

"What a coward!" Allison said laughing.

Jareth glanced at Allison when she said that, then he looked at Hoggle again, Jareth squatted down and was now eye level with Hoggle.

"Really? Where have I heard that before?" Jareth said with a smirk and a glare.

"I swear! I did not say such a thing!" Hoggle cried.

"Oh? That's not what I heard." Jareth said, and stood up again.

Hoggles eye's widened in great fear, and he was shaking in his bones.

"You dare lie to me ? Hoggle, I was so generous, to give you a second chance. A second chance after you've decided me once before, and now you lie, and repeat history." Jareh said.

"Oh, Please! Sire! Please! Im sorry!" Hoggle said.

"Well, well, I guess a leopard never changes it's spots does it?" Jareth said, and grinned.

"Jareth please!" Hoggle said.

"Heggle." Jareth said.

"Hoggle." Hoggle said correcting Jareth.

"Yes." Jareth said and got cut off.

"More like ugly troll." Allison said.

Jareth glanced at her again when she said that, then turned back to Hoggle, and continued what he was saying.

"Hoggle, I told you what would happen to you if you'd betray me again. You must now suffer the consequence." Jareth said, looking down at Hoggle with a evil smile.

"Oh no! No! Sire! Please!" Hoggle said, Jareth snapped his fingers, and Hoggle was gone.

"Wow, How did you do that?" Allison said, and was amused.

Jareth did not answer, and walked up close to Allison, glaring at her. Allison was not afraid of him, and stood her ground, and was not fazed by his icy cold look.

"Man! He was such a coward wasn't he?" Allison said.

"Really? you don't find me frightening?" Jareth asked.

"Phu! Um..No! You frightening! Ha! Honey I've seen scarier then you! Actually to be honest with you, your kind of cute, if you ask me." Allison said.

"cute?" Jareth asked in an shocked tone of voice.

"Yeah! You know, hot, sexy, good looking, handsome, pretty, cute." Allison said.

Jareth was surprised at this remark, and acted like he ignored it.

"So, how do you like my Labyrinth so far?" Jareth said.

"Gees! This place need's traffic signs's or something! It's hard to know what way to go. Other then that it's pretty easy." Allison said.

"Easy? Well, would you like me to draw a map for you? I mean it's not like your trying to find your way out for a reason." Jareth said sarcastically.

"Duh! No I was actually hoping you could just let me follow you to the castle that would work way better, duh." Allison said.

"Oh, aren't we wise." Jareth said, shaking his head.

"Right, so what way should I go?" Allison asked.

"You honestly think, Im going to tell you? So pathetic, who's the stupid one?" Jareth said.

"No, but it was worth a shot at least!" Allison said.

"Right well, I'll let you go on your way, don't want to waist any more of your time." Jareth said, in a low tone of voice with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever, let me ask you something." Allison said.

"Go on." Jareth said.

"Is it true, that you fall in love with the girl's that you steel baby's or children from?" Allison asked.

"Now, where did you get such a silly idea like that?" Jareth said and smiled.

"Oh, I was going to say, that's no way to meet a girl." Allison said.

"Oh? No?" Jareth asked, but did not care.

"Yeah,I wouldn't advise you to do it anymore. If that's the case." Allison said.

"Right." Jareth said, looking at her with a straight face, and one eye brow up, then disappeared.

"There he goes, disappearing like that, gees." Allison mumbled and continued on her journey.

End of Chapter... To be Continued...


	5. Labby2 Chapter5

Chapter 5...

Allison walked around, wondering what way to go, the place looked very confusing, Allison was still in the bushy area of the labyrinth.

"_Gees, what way to go?"_ Allison thought, she looked around ,and finally chose a path, and Allison went straight.

At the castle Tabitha was still being a pain in the ass. She got a hold of Jareth's cepter, and was hitting the goblins with it, like it was a base ball bat.

"Tabitha! Put that down! It's not a Toy!" Jareth yelled.

"No! It's My new toy now! Ha-Ha!" Tabitha said.

Jareth got a hold if it, and pulled, then Tabitha pulled the other end back. Tabitha then released the scepter, and caused Gareth to fall down backwards. All of a sudden while Tabitha was laughing at Gareth down. The goblins snuck up behind her, and they grabbed her. Some of the goblins grabbed her, and some had rope and hog tied her. They had tied her up, and she was trying to get lose, but no such luck. They had her tied but didn't cover her mouth.

"Such a terrible little child, causing so much trouble." Jareth said, smiling and laughing at her tied up.

Tabitha spit at Jareth, and then laughed.

"My daddy's going to put you in jail for steeling me." Tabitha said.

"I don't think so, bratty Tabby, How can he, if your not on your planet? You are in a different world, did you not know that?" Jareth laughed.

"Shut up! You meany!" Tabitha said.

"You're the one who should shut there mouth, before it get's you into more trouble." Jareth said.

Back to Allison, Allison came to a dark and gloomy area of the Labyrinth. It was so dark, she couldn't see where she was going. Allison tripped over some log's a few times, and wacked into something.

"What the hell?" Allison said, feeling what she bumped into, and tried to look at it. She saw a pair of red eye's glowing and she heard something growling. She felt something fury, and warm, and wet drool. Lighting struck, and she could see what was in front of her. It was a strange looking wolf, not a normal wolf at all. It was growling and showing its teeth.

"Oh, my!" Allison said.

This wolf, was as tall as a human, and could stand straight up like a human, but he was on all fours, with human like hands with claws. He was arched over, because he had a mans chest and stomach but was full of wolf hair, like a wear wolf, but a little different, and wasn't.

"Nice...Nice.. Dogy." Allison said, backing up slowly feeling scared.

The wolf was following her slowly, and growled.

"Your going the wrong way, get out of here!" The wolf snarled.

"But I have to get through! How can I believe you!" Allison said.

"If you cherish your life, you'll do as I say." The wolf said, and lighting struck again.

Allison didn't know what to do, she didn't believe the wolf, and felt she was on the right path. Alison realized she had the sick in her hand, from trying to find passages with it, in the confusing paths of the labyrinth. Allison stupidly waived the stick up and down and back and fourth at the wolf. The wolf snarled and growled at her, keeping an eye on the stick.

"See the stick? See the stick? go fetch!" Allison said and threw it the opposite way she had to go. The wolfs head followed the stick, and he was enraged.

"You Fool!" The wolf snapped, growled, leaned back and went to attack Allison. Allison ran at the moment the wolf lunged at her, and got out of his way just in time, and ran down the path she wanted to continue on. The wolf hit his head into the wall he had her backed up into, and fell. He got up shook his head, and growled looking down the path she went, and chased after her. The wolf was quick and was catching up to her quick. Allison was now able to see, because it was now a little hazy, and lightened up, and was raining. The wall was getting smaller and smaller, and she seen a wall with a tree branch hanging from it when running, and jumped up to reach it, and pulled her self up to the top. Allison got over the wall, and ran. The wolf almost got her while she was climbing, but slammed his head into the wall again. He was out raged, and could jump very high. The wolf jumped up, grabbed the a hold of the top of the wall with his hands, and pulled him self up. He ran on top of the wall's tops, in the direction Allison was running. Allison thought she had lost the wolf, and stopped to catch her breath. Allison turned and heard something running her way, Allison went to run, but the wolf leaped right in front of her, off the wall, and Allison backed into the wall. The wolf walked up to Allison on its hine legs, and went to swipe her with his hand like claws. Allison screamed, and closed her eyes, but then nothing happened. Allison heard a howling echoing, but didn't know where it was coming from. Allison opened her eyes, and the wolf was gone.

"What the hell! This place is so screwed up!" Allison said, glad she was still alive. Out of no where she heard a mans voice echo in laughter.

"What's so funny!" Allison shouted.

Allison caught her breath, and go her self together, and continued on her way.

At the castle, Jareth was gazing into the crystal ball, watching Allison.

"How's that for easy." Jareth said.

"Man! To bad, you should have let that wolf eat her." Tabitha said.

"Why? Why do you say such a thing?" Jareth asked, glaring at Tabitha.

"I hate her, she's a bitch." Tabitha said.

"Such a trashy mouth for a child." Jareth said, with a mad look on his face.

"She's got a strong will." A goblin said.

Jareth said nothing, and continued watching.

Allison came to a part of the labyrinth with hand's pointing all over. Another spot, like the bushy area, but these were chunks of wall, with hand's sticking out, pointing different ways. Allison walked some more, and came to a dead end and was looking around. Jareth had appeared behind Allison.

"So." Jareth said, in a low voice.

Allison jumped and got spooked, then turned quick.

"You! Don't do that! Gees!" Allison said, angrily.

"Do what?" Jareth asked, and grinned.

"Scare me like that!" Allison said.

"Oh? but I thought I wasn't scary?" Jareth said, with a evil smirk.

'Listen you! I nearly got killed by this mongrel wolf man thing, and my nerve's are on edge! Do not sneak up behind me like that, got it!" Allison said.

"Aww, such a pity, you poor baby." Jareth said sarcastically.

"Grrr.. Watch it Mister!" Allison said.

"oh? but I thought I wasn't frightening? So how can I scare you?" Jareth said, with a wise ass smirk on his face, and started walking thwarts Allison. Allison glared at Jareth, and back up.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Allison said.

"Why do you have to be so mouthy?' Jareth asked.

"Im Mouthy when I'm pushed to be mouthy, Stupid." Allison said.

Jareth walked thwarts her more, and she backed up right into the wall of the dead end. Jareth still got closer and closer, and he was practically on top of her, they were face to face.

"You know, you are wearing my patience, with your mouth. You should consider your self lucky that the wolf did not rip you apart. You're the one who's so nevi, see where your mouth got you." Jareth said.

"Oh! So you sent that Mutt after me! Thanks a lot! Not Funny At All!" Allison said giving Jareth a cold look.

"Oh? I found it quite amusing." Jareth said, smiling.

"Well I didn't!" Allison said, she went to get out of his face but he put his arm up so she couldn't leave, and he had her cornered.

"Such a feisty one aren't you?" Jareth said, and smiled with a seductive look.

"You don't scare me! Get out of my way! Your wasting my time!" Allison said.

Jareth said nothing, smiled at her and looked into her eyes.

"Am I? Really? I thought you didn't care about the child?" Jareth said.

"Hello! Why the hell do you think im going through this stupid little maze for you idiot!" Allison said.

"Oh? but I thought I was stupid? How would I know that?" Jareth said sarcastically.

"Come on! Let me go on my merry little way, and solve this little hell hole!" Allison said, then tried to push him out of her way by shoving him in the chest. It didn't work, he was to strong for her, and just moved a little.

"Is that it?" Jareth said, and laughed, then he backed away, but was still blocking her path.

"Man! What is up with you!" Allison said.

"Aww, how cute, I struck a nerve." Jareth said.

"Shut Up!" Allison said, and pushed her way through him and walked away.

Jareth watched her walk off, and was smiling at her with a big grin, then disappeared.

End of Chapter... to be continued...


	6. Labby2Chapter6

Chapter 6...

Allison was furious, and was not watching where she was going.

"You Know! That Jareth has some nerve! Sarah never said he was so odd." Allison said to her self, storming through the path she was on.

Allison came to a very odd part of the labyrinth. There were no walls, but paths of geysers on each side, with a water archway created by them. The water archway lead to different ways like a labyrinth would, but she got drenched from the water.

At the castle, Tabitha, had wormed her way out of the rope, and no one knew until she burst out and started to run around laughing.

"Oh no!" Jareth said annoyed.

"NANA! You cant get me!" Tabitha said, and ran around in a circle, and out of the room.

Jareth looked around at the goblins standing there staring at him, wondering what to do. The door way lead to a hall way, with many doors to many rooms.

"Come on! Don't just stand there! Go after her! Move, Move! Now!" Jareth yelled at the goblins, and looked around at all of them.

Jareth then went out the door way Tabitha went. Tabitha was running around the castle driving everyone nuts.

"_I like that girl Allison, but taking this child was just not worth it."_ Jareth thought to him self.

"Tabitha, come out from where your hiding." Jareth demanded. Then Jareth made a crystal ball appear, and it showed him where Tabitha was hiding. Tabitha was in the stair well room. The stairs in this room, were going every way possible, and you can not fall off these stairs, wether you were upside down, sideways or right side up. Jareth ran into the room, and looked around.

"Tabitha." Jareth said in a low calm voice, trying to make her think he wasn't mad.

Tabitha giggled, and was hanging upside down, on the same stair well Jareth was on, but on the opposite side. Jareth heard her giggle and he ran down the stairs in front of him, turned around, looked under to the side, and saw Tabitha.

"Hi" Tabitha said waving with a wicked smile.

"Tabitha you get..."Jareth got cut off.

"Bye!" Tabitha waved, stuck out her tongue and ran into the door way the stairs she stood on lead to. Jareth ran around the stairs looking for her. Tabitha was upside-down and over Jareth. Jareth did not know Tabitha was over him, on the stair well above him. Tabitha was very sneaky and snuck up over him when he was looking around for her. All of a sudden Jareth felt wet drops of water coming from the ceiling on to his head, and shoulder. Jareth looked up to see where the water was leaking from, and Tabitha was over him, with her mouth open drooling on him.

"Tabitha!" Jareth Yelled, furiously.

Tabitha giggled and ran, then diapered from that room, running into another door way. Jareth found her again, but this time he put a spell on her, and paralyzed her.

"What did you do to me! WAAAHHHH WAAAAAHHHH !" Tabitha cried, just to annoy Jareth.

"Shut Up!" Jareth snapped at her, and put another spell on her so she could not talk, but these spells wouldn't last for long, because they were to be used temporary. If the spell is not released with in about four hours the spell will permanently make Tabitha mute, and paralyzed. Jareth then took her to the throne room, and sat her down in a chair.

Tabitha was mad! She tried speaking but no word's came out of her mouth. Tabitha was trying to get up but couldn't. Tabitha would make faces and stick her tongue out at Jareth every time he walked by, or glanced at her. Jareth didn't care, as long as she was not mobile or talking he was glad, and would laugh at her.

Allison got out of the area with the water arch ways. The arch ways lead into another arch way area, but this time it was with flowers and vines. Allison looked around and saw this heap of flowers and vines draping, like strings draping off the center of a mop.

"Wow, what pretty flowers." Allison said, and went to pick one. As Allison picked one she heard a women's voice say, "ow."

"Who's there?" Allison asked, looking around curiously.

No one answered, then she thought,_"Oh, well,"_ and picked some more.

"Ow! Get off! Stop picking my flowers!" A women's voice said.

Allison looked around , and couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Then the heap of vines and flowers she was picking flowers off of started to move. A pair of green eye's opened, amongst the flowers, and then under the eye's, vines were indented and imbedded for lips.

"How would you like it if I pulled your hair?" The flower women thing said, looking up and down at Allison.

"Im Sorry, I didn't know." Allison said.

"Im Orchid, who are you?" Orchid asked, looking up at Allison.

"Im Allison, you've got nice flowers, I've never seen them before." Allison said, admiring the flowers in her hand. The flower had a sort of an eye in the center, that wad violet, and then a black center for it's purple, but it just looked like and eye, it wasn't. It had pretty orange petals coming off the center and arching over, with turquoise stripes through it like tiger stripes. There stems were long, and furry.

"There called Eye Gobblels." Orchid said, looking at Allison.

Orchid looked like cousin it from the Adams family, but with vines, leaves and flowers. Like a mop with flowers and vines, but no rag. She had green eye's and green viney lips, and twiggy hand's under the mop of vines.

"What the hell is an Eye Gobbel?" Allison asked.

"I just told you, don't make me repeat my self, young women." Orchid said, glancing at Allison.

"Well they don't have such a flower where im from." Allison said.

"Well this is not your planet!" Orchid said looking at Allison like she's stupid.

"No Kidding!" Allison snapped, then rolled her eyes.

"No, Im not Kidding!" Orchid snapped back, giving Allison a dirty look.

Oh my god, you are so stupid!" Allison said, laughing at Orchid.

"What?" Orchid said, getting mad.

"No kidding, is a sarcastic remark, like duh, like I didn't know that I wasn't on earth!" Allison said, laughing.

"Don't get smart!" Orchid said.

"What? pile of weeds?" Allison said, and laughed again.

Orchid got mad, she lifted her hands out from under the mop of vines and flowers. She aimed her hands at Allison and vines came flying out at Allison, getting ready to tangle her up in them. Allison turned quick, and ran a short distance, but ran into quick sand. Orchid sat there laughing, and did not help.

Allison sunk, but then dropped into an under ground room. Allison landed on her but, and puffed dust up, she was covered in mud. "Ewww..., it's so dirty in here." Allison said.

Allison got up and dusted her self off. Allison looked around and seen she was in a dark room with no light. Allison went to walk around, to try to feel her way around, but stumbled over someone. Someone was there with her, and it was Jareth.

"So, have a nice trip?" Jareth said, with Allison in his hand's from catching her.

"Oh, it's you." Allison said, feeling relieved , glad it wasn't something that would attack her.

Jareth held up his hand, and made a crystal ball appear. The ball was tossed up and released. The ball flew up to the ceiling and lit up the while room. The chamber was just a hole. no doors, all wall. Allison got up out of Jareths grasp.

"Well, you've got your self in some mess didn't you?" Jareth said, looking up at Allsion, and going to stand up next to her.

"You can say that again! What is this place?" Allison asked, turned and looked at Jareth as he stood up.

"This? It's called an oubliette." Jareth said, smiling at her.

"Oh? and that is?" Allison asked, looking curious.

"Oh? you don't know? Im surprised Sarah hasn't told you about it." Jareth said sarcastically.

"Well she did, but I forgot." Allison said, looking at Jareth with a straight face.

Jareth looked up and around and said, " It's a dark chamber to put people in, and imprison them, kind of like a dugon, but there put here to die."

"Oh man! Just my luck right? How do I get out of this one?" Allison asked all worried, and did not want to be left there to die.

"You don't, tour trapped here im afraid." Jareth said, closing his eye's, and shaking his head sadly with a straight face, trying not to laugh.

"Come on! Are you serious!" Allison asked, with a more worried look.

"Yes, pity isn't it?" Jareth said, looking at Allison in the eye's keeping a straight face.

"Great! Just great." Allison said sadly, leaned against the wall, and sunk down to sit on the ground.

"You know." Jareth said, and crouched down in front of her.

"If you look hard enough, you may find a way out." Jareth said, hinting.

"Really?" Allison asked, feeling a bit of hope.

"Yes." Jareth said, and smiled.

"Why are you being so nice, and giving me a hint?" Allison asked, looking at Jareth suspiciously.

"I don't know, maybe im just in a good mood." Jareth said, with a big grin on his face, looking at Allison.

"Thanks." Allison said, and smiled back.

"Yes well, Don't think it'll happen again." Jareth said, waved a ball in front of Allison and blew it at her like he was blowing a bubble. The crystal went above Allison, and showered her with a strobe of light, a light so bright she could not see around her. She seen the light was some how cleaning her up, it was removing the mud, and drying her cloths and hair.

"Thank you!" Allison went to say to Jareth, but he was gone, once the light was gone and she was able to see.

"_Huh, that was odd, wonder why he was so nice to me this time."_ Allison wondered.

Allison walked all around the room, and could not find any way out. She stopped at a different spot then she was at before, and thought, _"What did he mean a way out, I think he was lying! How mean!"_ Allison went to lean against the wall, but she fell through the wall.

"What the hell? A way out! He didn't lie!" Allison said surprised, having second thoughts about Jareth. Allison got up, and went through the wall's illusion. She came to a tunnel and followed it. The tunnel ramped out to a part of the labyrinth that looked like the one she started out on. She thought she was at the beginning again.

"Oh no, I got to start over! Why wonder he gave me a hint! He's probably sitting there laughing about it right now!" Allison said to her self, looking around.

At the castle Jareth got back, and walked past Tabitha, to sit on his throne. Tabitha spit at him when he went by, and it hit him. Tabitha laughed, but no words came out. Jareth cleaned it off, and was not happy. Jareth went over to her, and crouched down, and grabbed Tabitha by the ear and shook it.

"How would you like to become a goblin?" Jareth asked, looking at Tabitha, gritting his teeth.

Tabitha's eye's widened and did not want to become such a hideous creature. Then Tabitha stuck her tongue out at Jareth and bit him on the arm, because his hand was still on her ear.

"Ow! You little brat! That's It!" Jareth said, and turned her into a goblin.

By turning her into the goblin, this spell canceled out the other two, and allowed her to be mobile and talk again. She was a ugly little goblin, and went to run off, she did not realize, while being put under the spell, Jareth had put a spell on her so he'd have her on a leash. She ran but Jareth yanked the leash and she came flying back, hitting the floor.

"Let me go!" Tabitha said, in a raspy voice, growling and looking at Jareth like a rabid dog.

"I don't think so." Jareth said, and laughed. Jareth too out a crystal ball, and turned it into a cage. A cage big enough for Tabitha. Jareth wen to grab her to put hr in the cage, but she went to bite him again. Jareth made her paralyzed again, and then stuffed her into the cage, and released the paralyzation spell once she was locked in. Time was nearly up for the paralyzation and mute spell, so he had to take it off.

"Let me out! Let me out!WHAAAA! WHAAA!" Tabitha said, in her raspy goblin voice.

"Your not very clever are you?" Jareth asked, smiled and laughed.

The goblins poked her, pulled on her, teasing her, for what she had done to them, kicking them, and throwing them around, then hitting them like base balls. Tabitha wouldn't shut up, and finally got on Jareths nerves. Jareth picked up her cage, and carried it to another room, and left her there. Tabitha then screamed to the top of her lungs, so everyone could hear her in the castle.

"I can not Wait! Until Allison get's here, and get's this god awful child! No one should be suffering this kid's mouth! She keep's it up, she'll be sitting in the bog of stench!" Jareth said, covering his ears, then once again put the mute spell on her again, he didn't care if it became permeant or not.

End of Chapter... To be continued...


End file.
